


mon amour

by for_the_aesthetic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, I stim and I just wanna project on that bit, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PERSONAS ONLY PEOPLE I DONT SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Platonic Cuddling, Stimming, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), This is a school au lmao, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans MCYT, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo has dyslexia, hybrid actions, ill add more tags if something big happens alr?, like actually-, mans name is techno I don't need to explain, no beta we die like sally the salmon(jkjk unless), theater kids being idiot gays on main smh, why is the hybrid tag all bts i-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_aesthetic/pseuds/for_the_aesthetic
Summary: Welcome to the the club! Maybe cause it gets abit chaotic- anyways. Thank you for choosing this as your club for the school year and we promise you won't feel left out. Once again thank you and we hope to see you soon! o7[meetings to be announced through the week]signed,Wilbur Soot
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, some of these are just family tags please-
Comments: 28
Kudos: 197





	1. Quick word from the author!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the city of Craftia! More commonly known as the SMP- don't ask- no one knows how it got that nickname either. 
> 
> okay cut the shit i don't know what to say after that-

Hello and welcome to my fic. Knowing myself I'm not entirely sure where this is going but I have an idea. I guess for the most part it'll be another one of those aus where they all interact as usual but with stuff like gender identity and sexuality being brought up too. Of course I will be touching on things like Adhd, but don't worry I will be doing research before I hit that area. Alright thank you and also please read some of the info below- it'll give you some knowledge on the characters. You don't have to remember it all though because it'll be brought up again anyways- feel free to skip, if not keep scrolling.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alright did you check? Okay tysm o/<3

-𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙣𝙛𝙤-

-𝗦𝗹𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘆 𝗯𝗼𝗶𝘀 [𝗪𝗮𝘁𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆]-

-  
Family: 

Phil [ᒷリ↸] Watson 

Techno [Achilles] Watson 

William “Wilbur” [Icarus] Soot Watson 

Thomas “Tommy” [Theseus] Watson  
-

Phil [ᒷリ↸ ]Watson:  
Age: 32  
Pronouns: he/him  
Occupation: Mythology teacher at SMP high  
Hybrid type: End hybrid of sorts not sure where he got his wings from-  
Other: has multiple unofficial children 

Techno [Achilles] Watson:  
Age: 16  
Pronouns: They/them  
Hybrid type: Piglin  
Other: great swordsman, reads under the “l’manburg” tree (whatever that is), would die for the others- would never admit 

William “Wilbur” [Icarus] Soot Watson  
Age: 16  
Pronouns: He/they  
Hybrid type: Avian  
Other: calls tommy “little bird” in private because he claims the boy as his baby chick 

Thomas “Tommy” [Theseus] Watson  
Age: 14  
Pronouns: He/they  
Hybrid type: Avian  
Other: He has no clue as to why Wilbur calls him "little bird" but he finds it nice either way- WILL NEVER ADMIT IT THOUGH- NEVER

\----------------

-[𝗕𝗲𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗙𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆]-

-  
Family:

Zak "Skeppy" Ahmed

Darryl "Bad" Beckerson

Nick "Sapnap" Beckerson

-  
Zak "Skeppy" Ahmed  
Age: 28  
Pronouns: he/him  
Occupation: Owner of the "Happy Diner" in town  
Hybrid type: diamond golem  
Other: literally has no clue if him and bad are in a relationship- sapnap is basically his son also he thinks- not sure- help this man

Darryl "Bad" Beckerson  
Age:30  
Pronouns: doesn't care for pronouns much- any/all  
Occupation: Works at the local daycare  
Hybrid type: end creature- ???  
Other: is oblivious to the fact that skeppy doesn't know they're dating, just thinks skeppy's shy- 

Nick "Sapnap" Beckerson  
Age: 15  
Hybrid type: Panda  
Pronouns: he/him  
Other: in pain every time his parents are oblivious-

\------------

-[𝗟𝗶𝗼𝗻𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗙𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆]-

-  
Family:

Cara "Puffy" Lionheart

Nihachu "Niki" Lionheart

Clay "Dream" Lionheart

Karl Jacobs

-  
Cara "Puffy" Lionheart  
Age: 29  
Pronouns: She/her  
Occupation: School Counselor at SMP high  
Hybrid type: Sheep  
Other: has considered dying her hair rainbow again

Nihachu "Niki" Lionheart  
Age:28  
Pronouns: She/her  
Occupation: Works at "Happy Diner" with skeppy  
Hybrid type: Moobloom  
Other: has a very pretty garden at home

Clay "Dream" Lionheart  
Age: 16  
Pronouns: (Genderfluid)  
Hybrid type: Shifter (changes to whatever hybrid type they want to be)  
Other: book recommendations with techno pog?? Oh and the whole fake rivalry thing

Karl [Iリʖᒷℸ ̣ ∴ᒷᒷリ] Jacobs  
Age: 16  
Pronouns: He/him  
Hybrid type: Cat  
Other: found a cool book last week- it has some interesting characters in it. Strangely hasn't seen anything online about it

\-----------

-[𝗗𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗱𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗙𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆]-

-  
Family:

Samuel "Sam" Davidson

George Davidson

Alex "Quackity" Davidson

Floris "Fundy" Davidson

-  


Samuel "Sam" Davidson  
Age: 29  
Pronouns: he/they  
Occupation: Principal at Smp high  
Hybrid type: Centaur Creeper  
Other: plays sam nook when he notices a student is getting too anxious

George Davidson  
Age:17  
Pronouns: He/him  
Hybrid type: Mooshroom  
Other: his family thought he was in a coma after he slept a full 28 hours

Alex "Quackity" Davidson  
Age: 15  
Pronouns: he/they  
Hybrid type: duck  
Other: unironically wears and smudges his eyeliner cause he thinks it looks hot- he is but like-

Floris "Fundy" Davidson  
Age:18  
Pronouns: He/him  
Hybrid type: fox  
Other: Just graduated Highschool and moved out of state- (sorry fundy stans he's not gonna be in here till stuff blows over)

\-----------

Jonathan Schlatt  
Age:17  
Pronouns: he/him  
Hybrid type: Ram  
Other: Invest in a schlatt coin

Alastiar "Eret" Schlatt  
Age:16  
Pronouns: she/they/he  
Hybrid type: deer (p-pretty)  
Other: has painted schlatt's nails before (has not told a soul as per schlatt request)

\-----------

Toby "Tubbo" Maron (yeah-)  
Age: 15  
Pronouns: they/them  
Hybrid type: Moobloom  
Other: has eaten a flower before- was not on a dare or anything like that surprisingly  
Family: Sparklez and Crumb ^^/

\-----------

Ranboo [Redacted]  
Age:14  
Pronouns: they/them  
Hybrid type: Enderman/[redacted]  
Other: is the only person techno will admit to finding decent-


	2. New beginnings, new starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the GSA. Please ignore the gremlin and- literally everyone now that I think about it," the brunette rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please just introduce yourself-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's 12 am when i'm writing this note- I'm listening to the howls moving castle op as I type this. Pretty good vibe ngl

**[SMP high’s GSA club]**

**[12:58am]**

_Wilby soot: @here Right so apparently, we have someone new joining the club_  
**Wilby soot:** They started class last week- they seem kind enough just haven’t had the chance to talk to them much

 **tub:** alright new pepole! what do they look lik

 **BIG MAN:** I know who you’re talking about-  
**BIG MAN:** Its that fucking lanky fella in our art class

 **tub:** i-

 **BIG MAN:** the oen you ate a flower in frontof

 **Wilby soot:** should I- should I ask what and why

 **Theynoblade:** I hate this chat so much sometimes

 **BIG MAN:** good it hates you back

 **Theynoblade:** k

\---

Tommy shuffled out of bed with a sigh unable to sleep this late at night. The house was silent, filled only by the occasional light strumming of a guitar and the faint rustling of paper. Leave it up to the twins to still be up and running at 1 am. He shook his head softly, walking down the hallway consisting of hues of greens and grays. The dim light illuminating from his eldest sibling's doorway confirmed his suspicions. The boy rubbed his eyes with his hand as he knocked on the doorframe of the ajar door.

The twins looked up, softly gazing at the blond. It was at times like these where Tommy looked young- younger- they're still a child. End- their wings haven't even been apparent for more than a month.

Wilbur stopped his strumming and placed the worn guitar against the wall of his bed carefully. Motioning for the younger to join him and techno. Tommy tiredly chirped as they joined the pile on the soft bed. He always quite liked Wilbur's room. It's warm and leaves you with a feeling of pure nostalgia. Not necessarily baking cookies or Christmas morning, more like the peace after events such as those. The boy's eyes fluttered shut briefly before being forced wide open. They didn't want to sleep, they wanted to stay in this moment with Wilbur and Techno for a small while longer. Even if it was just a second more.

"Go to sleep Toms, you're fine. We'll see you in the morning yeah?"

Before the boy could respond, his hazy blue eyes slipped shut. _Hypnos claimed another one at this moment, didn't he?_

\----

The three stumbled to the kitchen as their father placed the food down just in time. "Good morning," simply said the elder, and without another word, they dug in.

A few moments passed before the eldest son spoke. "Tommy don't forget we have a new member joining us today. Please attempt to act normal- I'm legitimately begging. There's no need to frighten the kid more than you already have." Wilbur gave the honey-blond a look. One that screamed, "I can and will fight you if you mess this up for me."

Tommy being unable to disagree with the statement simply nodded and fidgeted happily with the green jingly bracelet Tubbo had gifted them a few days prior. Well, that was until Phil snapped him out of it, tapping him- signaling it was time to get ready for school. "Come on toms, time to get up. Don't want techno to beat you to the shower now, would you? You know they take quite a long time."

The blond paused- processing the elder's words, before racing up the stairs, nearly tripping in the process. Phil chuckled a bit before facing the remaining child at the table. He was reviewing information for upcoming events at SMP. See- Wilbur was only a Jr. in high school and even then, has accomplished so much. Being only 16, the boy managed to climb to the role of student council president, helped raise awareness in their school's GSA ( with friends of course), and just generally helped issues at school. It was a wonder how he had all that time. Phil was very proud, to say the least. He ruffled the child’s hair softly. The boy always did have a knack for solving situations. Wilbur looked up and smiled, pausing as if trying to find the right words, just as two siblings walked back into the room. Wilbur rolled his eyes as he observed the pair.

Techno was holding Tommy’s bag above their head and smirking as the blond squawked and cussed out the piglin, unable to grab the dirty red backpack. Phil simply hit them both on the head with the newspaper. As they both paused the father grabbed the backpack and handed it to Wilbur who immediately held out his arms to grab it. “Alright alright that’s enough for the morning, you have a new club member, don’t you? Conserve that energy for later,” Phil said lightheartedly rolling his eyes.

The three nodded as they gathered up the last of their items and rushed off into the car, now eager to introduce themselves with the newbie. Two are more enthusiastic than the other.

\------

Ranboo was nervous, very nervous actually. They’d been at the school for a week and a half already and they’ve gotten into the routine of sorts. The problem, in a small part of their brain, was claiming that they (literally every club member) might not like Ranboo. Now logically speaking, none of the club members have any reason to hate. Too bad logic was hit by a truck the moment they stepped into school property.

The enderman shuffled awkwardly toward their locker, grabbing a few journals and binders. As they turned around to head to class early, they met blue and brown-eyed avians. The brown-haired one looked civil enough, Ranboo having spoken once to them previously. The blond on the other hand looked like biting is a third option. Maybe a second- the blond looks like a biter.

Ranboo tilted their head slightly, oh yeah GSA that’s why they were panicking. O h- the president of the club is right in front of them. “Um- hey?- Is there something you need?” The enderman cringed at the words spoken, already folding in on themself, waiting for the reply from the other two. The blue-eyed one shook his (their?) curled fists around excitedly for a moment before pointing lightheartedly at the bi-colored enderman. “You’re joining the GSA then? We don’t get new people often so I'm glad people still know we’re alive.” He (they?) grinned a bit before pausing and blabbering, “Thomas Watson, he/they- you can call me Tommy.”

The enderman gave out a slight relieved sigh as they realized this wasn’t about to be a hate crime. “um- r-ranboo, they/them-” Their eyes trained on everything but the avian in front of them. Tommy, of course, didn’t mind, Techno didn’t like eye contact at times, it made them "fidget too much” as techno claimed.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Ranboo, we’ve spoken before- I just wanted to confirm you were real and not some stupid trick my siblings came up with.” Wilbur cut in gladly. Ranboo nodded and met eyes with both boys shyly before the bell rung and they teleported to their class in a blind panic. They placed their head on the cool desk as their face burned red. WHY- of all things that could have happened. The enderman groaned, being cut short by the buzz of his cell.

**[Tommyinnit invited ranboo to private chat]**

_**[accept] [decline]** _

The bi-colored hybrid hesitated before pressing yes, eyes closing in defense. A buzz was all that was heard as the enderman opened their eyes.

**[DMs]**

**Tommyinnit:** Don’t feel bad about freaking out abit ago mate. The first week I heard the bell after my hybrid shit happened-

 **Tommyinnit:** lets just say It made my instincts go nuts and I had to leave early.

 **Tommyinnit:** Anyways me and Wilbur look forward to talking to you.

_**...** _

**Tommyinnit:** tell anyone I said any of this crap and I'll beat the shit out of you-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have exams and this is what I'm doing at midnight lmao- musical soundtracks are the only reason I'm still alive


	3. Facing the future head on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the club full of theater kids; kalm
> 
> meeting a world-renowned actor: panik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired-

Ranboo shuffled awkwardly heading to the school's GSA. They'd met three of the members already and they seemed nice enough. Maybe abit energetic but hey who are they to judge. From what they can remember-Wilbur is the club president, the one who reached out to them in the first place with a knowing look and a soft grin. Asking for their pronouns and asking if ranboo was interested. No pressure behind his words, just asking a genuine question. 

Tommy on the other hand seemed to be more of a wild card. He of course had that look that Wilbur gave but more of a question and less of an answer. Tommy was a skinny blond-haired boy with small black wings square on his back. Another avian (like Wilbur)- 'their wings are probably still growing in,' ranboo thought as they noticed pale gold feathers peeking out the bottom of the boy's wings. 

and-  
Tubbo was another member Ranboo has met. Tubbo was a moobloom hybrid with an interesting personality. Though they're a foot (and 4 inches) shorter than the enderman, they aren't something to brush off. Tubbo is scary as hell, trust ranboo on this, they almost beat the shit out of some kid in their English class for being annoying. The same kid that ate a flower cause they said the flower looked like it tasted good, almost body-slammed the school soccer captain. That's interesting-

Ranboo shook their head softly, spacing out is a weird feeling. They looked around briefly before knocking on the door of room number 115. A second passed, before a person in a bright green hoodie and a white face mask opened the door. "Well, Wilbur I guess you were right about the newbie, you didn't tell me they were tall as hell though."

**//corona isn't a thing here, dream just wears a mask cause it makes them feel more comfortable in public areas//**

Ranboo turned red, shuffling abit under the pairs of eyes facing them in the classroom. They all quickly turned away from the enderman hoping it would lessen their anxiety. Ranboo considered jumping out a window for a second before Wilbur sat up from his spot on the floor and shuffled the scared enderman to a space near Tommy and tubbo. Holy shit why are there so many people here- wait no that's a good thing, BUT STILL.

"Alright Ranboo you can introduce yourself now if you'd like, if not that's fine- I can tell them what I know," said Wilbur looking briefly at the bi-colored hybrid before turning away. Ranboo shuffled in his spot for a second before saying simply, "um- I'm ranboo- I- go by they/them- I- yeah that's all. I don't really have anything else to say." Everyone around nodded not knowing what to say before the club director stepped in. 

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Stampy needed help with the projector in his class 'cause it was bugging," Phil smiled before noticing the excited enderman. See- Philza is pretty well known, as he starred in multiple projects including a 5 year-long series that breaks records to date. The man had one of the top spots as an actor before settling down somewhere with his family. He still works on projects, just not as frequently. The endermans been a fan for years but holy shit- WHO WAS GONNA TELL THEM THAT THE PHILZA MINECRAFT IS THEIR GSA DIRECTOR?!?! 

"Hey mate nice to meet you, you seem like a fan so you probably know me then?"

Ranboo zoned before blurting out, "I'm sorry who- was no one gonna- tell me that you're- vhjsiudhvb"

Tommy snickered, patting them on the back. "You get used to it honestly Ranboo."

Tubbo grinned before saying loud enough for those listening to hear, "Ranboo you do know that Tommy and Wilbur are Phil's sons right? Oh and Techno but you probably don't know them. Technoblade- the blade- country Fencing champion-" Ranboo's eyes practically bugged out causing Dream to wheeze harshly. 

"Now now let's not scare them off too quickly. I just met them and I haven't gotten to scare the shit out of em yet. For a quick introduction of the club- A GSA essentially serves as a safe space for LGBTQ+ kids and helps advocate for issues in the community, such as raising money to donate to those in need and educating people on LGBTQ history and why being more open to it is a good thing. This school district's GSA has only been around for a few years so there might be some rough edges, please notify me if you feel that something needs fixing. Official club meetings are on Tuesday but feel free to hang out in my class after school any other day unless I'm busy and can't watch the gremlins. Other than that you guys are free to do as you please," the man's purple eyes glowed for a second. Ranboo nodded quickly getting the point. "Well, then I'll leave everyone to introduce themselves. I'm sure you'll be fine uh,,"

"Ranboo- sir," the enderman squeaked as slight popping from the back prompted him to speak.

Philza smiled, "you'll be fine mate. Alright, kids- You know what to do."

And that's exactly what happened next. Of course, since 1/3 of the school year was already finished, the club was well situated and already knew how to introduce themselves without much of a struggle from other groups. The first group of kids (which Ranboo, later on, was told dubbed themselves the Feral boys) consisted of some interesting people. People like a flapping duck hybrid in a blue beanie named Alex (preference to Quackity), a boy with a bright multicolored sweater and a few cool rings named Karl, and a sleeping mooshroom that- according to friends- is only awake sometimes- so they just introduced the guy as George. A pyro panda (demon??) named Sapnap, who seemed chill enough. Last in the group was a shapeshifter named Dream who's genderfluid and said "just ask me lmao." They have a fake rivalry with Techno and placed second at the championships.

The next group consisted of a tall, deer hybrid named Alastair (who preferred Eret), a Ram hybrid named Schlatt that look intimidating as hell, and also almost got ranboo to buy a "Schlatt coin" from him. Next to the ram was a slime hybrid (named Charlie) who told the bicolored one a few funny puns out of nowhere. 

Near them was a couple by the (nick)names of Ant and Velvet who were wheezing over some tweets on one of their phones.

Ranboo takes mental screenshots as they try to remember the names so they can write them down in their journal later.

Last was the self-dubbed Sleepy Bois (well tubbo isn't a sleepy boi but eh whatever). Of course, there were the people that Ranboo already knew like Wilbur, who was currently whacking Schlatt on the head as the ram tugged playfully at his gray wings. Then Tommy and Tubbo, who were watching Southpark together. Tommy had one earbud in his ear though he seemed to be only half watching as he popped and fidgeted with a weird clicky box with different functions on it. Occasionally he would make a high-pitched noise, but no one gave the blond a glance at all for it. They were used to it anyways. 

[Tubbo paid no mind as this happens quite often and wouldn't allow Tommy to suppress his stims and ticcs because they've seen the result before and it wasn't healthy at all. Since then, they've tried their hardest to help Tommy feel comfortable enough to stim when he feels is necessary.]

Lastly was Technoblade- the blade- etc. Truth be told, ranboo was aware Techno was one of Philza's kids but as they weren't aware Phil worked here, they weren't aware Techno took classes at this school. Ranboo always assumed Techno went to some prestigious school or something. Not in a snobby way, Techno just carried an aura of confidence that made anyone and everyone know they've trained for a very long while. That's besides the point- um oh yeah, Techno was a piglin that had fluffy cottonlike pink hair that was a mix of flowy areas and tiny braids. They had thick-rimmed glasses and a few gold piercings on their ears. Kinda like a Viking- if Vikings looked less scruffy and more like royalty. Techno gave the enderman a quick wave before going back to reading the "Iliad" by Homer. A mythology fan ranboo guessed.

Right after introductions were through, Phil ushered the tall one over, Purple eyes meeting Green and Red. 

"Hello mate, I haven't had an actual chance to talk to you so I just wanted to say. If you ever need to talk or express something then don't be shy to do it in here. If something or someone is bothering you, you come right to me and I'll figure it out as soon as I can. Even if it's something simple like needing a ride home, you just tell me and the others and I will try to figure something out, alright? You seem like a nice enough kid Ranboo."

The black and white-haired hybrid swore they almost passed out then and there, or cried, or both. Either way, the sentiment was very sweet and all ranboo could respond with was a nod and a watery smile. Philza chuckled before standing up from his desk over to the other end. 

"Alright, kids it's time to leave. Go home and do whatever you gremlins do for fun. Tubbo- Jordan says he's on his way already and should be here in 3, Crumb was let out early. Sapnap- Your dad wants you to not stall too long after the meeting. Something about working a shift at the diner. Oh for ender's sake wake up George will you," Phil hissed out as everyone grabbed their stuff to exit the school for the day.

Ranboo grabbed their bag and walked out trailing behind the others, that's fine though. They're comfortable just being there for as long as the others need.

\-------

**[Tommyinnit added Ranboo to SMP High's GSA club]**

**[Ranboo changed their name to Eighth Wonder]**

...

 **[11:29pm]**  
**Wilby Scoot:** HElp just fucked a fish!!! (not clickbait)(GONE WRONG)(Storytime)

 **Theynoblade:** William "Wilbur" Soot Watson  
**Theynoblade:** I can and will break your spine

 **Wilby Scoot:** lol do it then **_:weary:_**

....

 **Eighth Wonder:** I mean but- did you do it tho??

 **Wife Haver:** yeah we're in the hosptial rn lmao  
**Wife Haver:** Wilbur broke his wrist under "mysterious cercumstcnacs" 

**Eighth Wonder:** o h- okay _ **:worry:**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know how I did please your comments make me really happy


End file.
